Rod Redline
thumb|300px '''Rod "Torque" Redline' is a character in Cars 2. ''Cars 2'' Rod “Torque” Redline is considered by many as the greatest American spy in the world. Recruited after the Cold War for both his brains and brawn, Torque is a tough-as-nails Detroit muscle car with a mastery of disguises. In his latest deep-cover operation, he obtained vital information about the plot to sabotage the World Grand Prix. So Rod plans a rendezvous with his British counterparts to share his discoveries at the World Grand Prix welcome reception in Tokyo, Japan. But with the bad guys hot on his tailpipe, Rod is forced to ditch the intel early and with the first party guest he sees — a rusty American tow truck named Mater. After doing this Rod is captured by Grem and Acer who bring him to Professor Z in their secret lair, where they tie him down. He is then pumped with the fuel "Allinol ", and Professor Z demonstrates, on the agent himself, what happens when cars fueled with Allinol are exposed to an electro-magnetic pulse. As a result, Rod dies from spontaneous combustion. Cars 2: The Video Game Rod is available as a downloadable character, in both his regular appearance and his Gremlin disguise. Personality Rod has a cool manner. He does not worry even though he knows there is no chance for him to live even after the encounter with the lemons. Instead of worrying, he tries to keep up a smile and even insults the lemons.﻿ Specifications‘Cars 2′ Character Stats, New Tokyo Party Clip and New Still as Sophia Loren Joins International Cast *Top Speed: 145 mph *Zero – 60 mph: 4.4 seconds *Engine Type: 5.5-liter V-8 *Horsepower: 550 Weaponry And Gadgets *'Concealed gun': Located in the front right wheel. *'Status bar': Right under his eyes Rod has a screen in the form of a bar that gives him his sitrep, notably giving the amount of fuel, and several other parameters. *'Gremlin disguise': Rod has an integrated disguise of an ocre AMC Gremlin which is not a hologram but composed of physical pieces, unlike the disguises of his British colleagues. Trivia *Rod's model is a 2005 Ford Mustang GT and Dodge Challenger R/T mix. *He wears "G4 DXR" on the backsides of the trunk. *His license plate is M1911A1 which is also a name of a gun, and states he is from Michigan. Quotes *"Alright, McMissile. I'm here, it's time for the drop." *"Well, you know, I was just wearing a disguise, you guys are stuck looking like that!" *"Allinol? Thanks, fellas! I hear this stuff is good for ya." *"Whatever you say, Professor." *"Your mother, wait no, it was your sister! I can't tell them apart these days!" *"Why do I care? I can replace an engine block!" *(about to get shot by the camera) "No!" Gallery Untitled.png Untitled 1.png rodx.png Rod torque redline.png|Rod "Torque" Redline in action. Rodredline.png|Rod "Torque" Redline in the stages of being killed. Die-casts S1-rod-torque-redline.jpg|Rod's die-cast S1-grem-damaged-rod-torque-redline.jpg|Damaged Rod die-cast with Grem References Redline, Rod "Torque" Redline, Rod "Torque"